The workspace of a sheet of a spreadsheet application typically comprises an infinite (or seemingly infinite) grid or table that includes an unlimited (or very large) number of rows and columns of cells. Such a workspace is typically framed by row and column address tabs. Each of the row and column address tabs is uniquely labeled so that any cell in the workspace can be uniquely identified as the intersection of a row and a column address tab. Each of the cells in the workspace of a spreadsheet application typically has associated with it standard spreadsheet functionalities, such as the ability to enter data, formulas, controls, etc., and may include references to values in other cells by identifying such cells at least in part by the row and column address indicated by corresponding address tabs. However, the address tabs may not always be needed, and at such times their presence may be a distraction and/or may obscure other content. Therefore, there is a need for a way to provide the utility of address tabs and/or associated functionality only as needed.